A love between a Host and a Musician
by TDI-TrueDarkChris-07
Summary: A short ChrisxTrent story for all you people who supported it.


A love between a Host and a Musician

It was the middle of night at Playa, De Losers. Everybody was around the hot tub talking about how they would like to be home and not near a boring island with a sadistic host named Chris and a psychotic cook named Chef. But Trent wasn't there. He was in his reserved room playing on his guitar. He didn't see or hear it but a certain host came in and closed the door very quietly. The host sat next to him without Trent noticing.

"I like how you play your guitar Trent." said Chris.

Trent Jumped dropping his guitar in shock.

"Don't do that Chris. How did you get in here without me knowing?" asked Trent.

"You were too busy playing with your guitar that you didn't hear or see me come in? That's not nice dude." said Chris in his usual smile.

"Yea well don't do it again Chris." said Trent in an annoyed voice.

Chris only smiled. Chris got a little closer to Trent, which made Trent uncomfortable.

Trent began to blush as Chris grabbed Trent's waist and pulled him closer and began nuzzling on Trent's cheek. Trent tried to push him away but Chris wouldn't let go of him.

"Dude why are you fighting it?" asked Chris.

"I know what your thinking of and I won't do it with you!" said Trent.

"Then what is it Trent? What am I thinking of?" questioned Chris.

"You want to have sex with me and I won't do it. Were the same gender and you're older than me. It just won't work Chris." said Trent as he tries to break free.

Chris took his right hand and placed it on Trent's cheek. Chris turned Trent's head towards him and kissed him. Trent blushed like crazy after that kiss and began to wonder why was Chris acting like this. Chris began to take off his shoes and socks.

"Will you stop fighting it Trent. You know you want to do it with me." said Chris, as he got closer to Trent's ear and stared nibbling on it.

Chris stopped nibbling his ear and placed Trent between his legs and began to take off Trent's shirt. Trent felt really uncomfortable as Chris began unbuttoning his own shirt and placed it with his.

"Come on Trent. Just get it over with." whispered Chris.

"Fine. But just this once, and never again." said Trent while he shed a few tears.

Chris smiled as he placed Trent on his back. Chris got on top of him, covering themselves up with the blanket and wrapping his arms around Trent's waist again. He lowered to Trent's face and slid his tongue inside Trent's mouth and locked their lips together. Trent began to moan, wrapping his arms around the host's shoulders. Trent needed air so he separated themselves for a while. Chris smiled and lowered himself to Trent's neck and gnawed on it and stopped, leaving a purple mark on his neck and continued their long kiss. Chris began fidgeting with the zipper on Trent's pants. When he got done he began pulling Trent's pants and boxers down slowly until they both came fully off and dropped to the floor. Trent reached for Chris's belt and began undoing it, then the zipper, then pulled Chris's pants and boxers down until they were on the floor as well.

Chris soon needed air so he separated both of them. Both of them were blushing. Chris began to smile and stared at Trent's meat and licked his lips. Chris began to lower himself to Trent's meat, gave it a few kisses on its head and started sucking on it. Trent felt so much lust in him. Chris began to suck harder and began massaging the musician's jewels, this made Trent go over board. Two minutes later Trent was about to reach his climax.

"Chris. Stop. I'm gonna-." said Trent.

But Trent was too late. Trent arced his backed and cumed inside the host's mouth. Chris drank every drop. He let go of Trent's acing cock and licked his mouth.

"Dude Trent you taste very good." said Chris.

"Um. Thanks Chris, I guess." said Trent.

Chris and Trent lay close to each other while Trent healed. The room smelt of love a bit. Chris was on his back so Trent placed his head on Chris's chest. Chris placed a hand on Trent and began petting his head. Trent began to purr a bit as Chris petted through his black hair.

"Chris." asked Trent.

"Yea Trent?" asked Trent.

"I think I'm ready." said Trent.

"Are you sure dude? Its pretty intense." said Chris.

"I'm sure Chris. I just want to get this out of my mined." said Trent.

"OK. But keep this a secret from everybody. I really don't want to get sued for doing a contestant." said Chris.

"I will Chris." said Trent.

Trent got up from under the covers and gotten on his hands and knees. Chris got up as well, took the sides of Trent's hips and pushed in. Trent moaned in pain, he never done this before and yet it felt as if his done it so many times. Chris started going a bit faster until his head touched Trent's sweet spot.

"Ah. Chris. Hit it again." said Trent.

Chris smiled and pushed farther into Trent. They both felt so much love in each other that they don't even want to let go of each other. Five minutes have passed and Chris started going faster and harder it made Trent start to actually feel the pain coming.

"Chris. Please stop. It hurts." said Trent.

"Hang on Trent. Almost there." said Chris.

And with one final thrust Chris released his seeds inside his mate. Chris waited until he let go of his load and pulled out. Trent began to cry while Chris tuned him over onto his side and held Trent close to him. Chris licked Trent's cheeks to wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Trent. Why are you crying?" asked Chris.

"It really hurts. But it felt so amazing." said Trent.

"Then you shouldn't be crying dude." said Chris as he moved Trent closer to him.

Chris and Trent were about to fall asleep until they heard a knock on the door. They both shot up. They both gathered their clothes and quickly put them on. When they were done Chris quickly ran for the window and was about jump down.

"Wait Chris where are you going!" said Trent in a loud whisper.

"I said if I'm found making out with a contestant I'll get sued! I got to go back to camp. See yea my little lover." said Chris with a smile and a wink.

And with his last words he jumped down. Trent ran to the window to watch his lover run to his red jet ski, turned it on and drove back to his campsite. Trent smiled and opened the door to reveal DJ.

"I heard voices somewhere so I followed them here. And why does it smell like gym socks in here?" asked DJ.

"I-I-I was having a nightmare so I must have sweated a lot, that's why it smells in here. No worries DJ." said Trent.

"OK but if you want to talk about it if it's embarrassing, you know where to find me." Said DJ.

"Ok DJ. I will." said Trent.

DJ walked back to his room down the hall and Trent shut his door. Trent sighed in relief and walked back to the window to watch his love disappear into the night.


End file.
